


Marvel Oneshots

by on_your_left



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/on_your_left/pseuds/on_your_left
Summary: A series of Marvel oneshots that I will add to whenever I have time.Comment any prompts/suggestions that you have!





	1. Tony's Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark has been killed, and his friends gather for the funeral.

(This oneshot doesn’t really take place in any particular timeline. The events of Infinity War didn’t happen. Every character who was alive before that film is alive in this oneshot)

Silence filled the room as Steve, Rhodey, Peter Parker and Happy entered, carrying the coffin on their shoulders. It was clear to everyone that Peter could barely walk in a straight line, having not slept for days on end since the shooting. He looked like he’d been crying for hours. It was an open casket funeral, but the majority of the people there couldn’t bring themselves to look, desperate to cling onto the memories of Tony as a cheerful, sarcastic, warm guy, always making jokes. They couldn’t bear to see his cold, pale body lying alone in that wooden box. They couldn’t bear the thought of never seeing his smile again, never hearing his laugh and never speaking to him. It was too much to comprehend.

The first part of the funeral passed painfully slowly, with pictures from various points in Tony’s life flashing up as a slideshow on the projector at the front of the room. Tony with Pepper, Tony in his Iron Man suit, Tony with the Avengers, Tony saving people. He was a hero, always putting others before himself. 

Rhodey stood up and walked to the front, clearing his throat.

“Would anyone like to come up and say a few words about Tony?” He asked, his eyes flicking around the room and landing on Pepper, whose own eyes were red and puffy from crying all morning. She took a deep breath and got to her feet. As she slowly walked to the front, everyone in the room avoided looking at her, knowing that if it was hard for them, it must be even harder for her. Impossible to comprehend because everyone in that room was finding it extremely difficult, but it was true.

“Hi. You all probably know that I’m Tony’s girlf- I was Tony’s girlfriend-” she corrected herself, eyes filling with tears as she realised she was going to have to start referring to him in the past tense, “- well, actually, we were engaged, but we never got the chance to get married. I love – loved – him with all of my heart, and although he was far from perfect, I loved him. He was smart, funny, caring, and so much more, but sadly, he… he never knew his own worth. On the surface, Tony was a sarcastic, arrogant guy who was completely in love with himself, but deep down, he was insecure and fragile. He changed a lot over the last few years. When I first met him, he never would’ve sacrificed himself for other people, but then all of you came along,” she gestured to the Avengers who were all sitting together at the front, “and just look at what he did in New York. Sacrificed himself for the safety of other people. I loved both sides of Tony but everyone in this room brought out the best in him. Thank you.”

She wiped her eyes and smiled weakly before returning to her seat. The next person to stand up was Steve, who strode to the front of the room and tapped the microphone awkwardly.  
“As most of you probably know, Tony and I didn’t always get along perfectly. We were on opposing sides of a huge fight a while back, and it’s funny because all that seems so irrelevant now. We refused to talk to each other for so long, and I just… I just wish I’d had the opportunity to say goodbye to him and make amends before he… went. I hate the fact that there was still bad blood between us when that day happened. I hate the fact that I can’t just call him and hear his stupid, cocky voice,” he smiled sadly, forcing himself to bite back tears, “and say ‘look, Tony, I know we fought, but you’re my friend and I want things to be the way they were’. I hate how… I just hate how cruel life can be. I’ve had close friends taken away from me before,” he glanced over at Bucky, who smiled sadly, “and let me tell you, it doesn’t get any easier. Tony, buddy, I just want you to know that I’m sorry for everything and you were a great guy. I’ll never forget you.” 

Steve sniffed, suddenly unable to hold back the tears that filled his eyes and spilled down his cheeks. He smiled apologetically at the people watching him. He hated showing emotion in front of others but this time he couldn’t help it.

Silence filled the room again, thick and heavy like a fog. Steve sat back down, and nothing happened for a minute or two, before Peter Parker rose to his feet, took a deep breath and walked to the front of the room.

“Hi everyone. I’m Peter Parker. I just wanted to say that without Tony, I never would’ve met anyone in this room. I wanted to stay being the friendly neighbourhood Spiderman, stopping thieves and burglers in Queens, but Tony had faith that I could become an Avenger. I wasn’t sure at all at first. I was scared. I’ve never really had a proper father figure in my life, because, well, that’s a different story. But yeah, it’s just me and my Aunt May at home. Then Tony came along, and it felt like I had an actual dad! He’d probably laugh and tell me that he’s my mentor and not my father if he heard me saying that, but it’s true. I was so, so happy and I felt like a void in my life had been filled by him. By Iron Man! How cool is that? Then...” Peter’s face dropped as though he’d suddenly remembered what had happened, “he was taken away from me. Just like that, and I don’t think I’ve ever felt this sad in my entire life. I-I’m sorry, this is too much. I’m sorry, Tony. I wish I could’ve saved you like you’ve saved me.”

Peter burst into tears and began to sob, standing helplessly at the front of the hall by himself with his head in his hands, suddenly appearing even younger and more vulnerable in his nerdy science T-shirt. Pepper rushed up to comfort him, taking him in her arms and escorting back to his seat. The atmosphere in the room had shifted; the silence had been replaced by the sound of people crying, and the ones who weren’t crying were staring blankly into space. If this was what a world without Tony Stark felt like, no one wanted to live in it.


	2. Aunt May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has to tell Aunt May what happened to Peter.

Tony took a few deep breaths to clear his mind before knocking on the door, knowing that what he was about to do would break both him and Peter’s aunt. The seconds that it took for her to come to the door stretched and ended up feeling like hours, until finally they came face-to-face and the realisation that Tony had to do what he’d been dreading ever since he met Peter really sunk in: tell Aunt May that her nephew wasn’t coming home.

As soon as May saw Tony’s bloodshot eyes and bruised face, she knew exactly what he was there to say. It had only been three days since half of the world’s population had disappeared, but when Peter hadn’t walked through the front door that evening, she had a gut feeling that he was one of the ones to go. Sleepless nights and no appetite had only fuelled the voice in her head and made the images of Peter’s death even more harrowing and gruesome. Somehow, not knowing whether he was alive or dead had made those few lonely days considerably more painful for her. 

Her eyes filled with tears as she stepped to one side to let Tony in. Neither of them said anything as they sat down on the sofa, and he couldn’t even bring himself to look at her. The guilt of Peter’s death had completely broken Tony, and every time he closed his eyes he heard his small, terrified voice, saying ‘Mr Stark, I don’t feel so good’. He couldn’t sleep, or eat, or really do anything. Since the snap, he’d barely uttered a word to anyone, staring into space blankly as he thought of all of the ways he could’ve saved Peter. He felt totally responsible for his death. His friends had been constantly reassuring him, telling him that there was absolutely nothing he could’ve done, and even though he knew that was true deep down, he was still punishing himself for letting it happen.

“I have to tell you something.” He finally said, forcing himself to look her in the eyes as he spoke.

“Is he… is he gone?” She replied, her voice trembling.

Tony couldn’t do anything except nod slowly, knowing that if he spoke again his voice would break and he wouldn’t be able to stop crying. 

“Did he feel it?” She asked, “Was it quick?”

He wished he could have said that no, Peter didn’t feel it, and it was just as quick and painless as everyone else. He couldn’t bring himself to lie, though. May deserved to know the truth, however heartbreaking it was going to be for both of them.

“He knew it was coming. I guess his senses let him know what was happening. I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. I haven’t slept since it happened, knowing that I survived and he didn’t,” tears filled his eyes as he heard Peter’s voice in his head again, “and it should have been the other way round. Peter deserved better. I’m sorry,” Tony’s voice broke as he apologised again. His sobs echoed through the room as he put his head in his hands, muttering repeatedly that it was his fault and that he was sorry. His cries burned his throat, tearing through his trembling body and the guilt of what had happened overtook him completely. He’d lost people before, but it was different this time. Peter was different.

Aunt May stared at the man next to her on the sofa, almost shocked by his reaction. It was hard to believe that this was Tony Stark, the confident genius who didn’t seem to care about much other than himself and his work, crying hysterically over her nephew. She reached out and took him in her arms, letting him continue to sob on her shoulder. 

Eventually, he looked up, his eyes filled with a mixture of fear, guilt and pure sadness. 

“It should’ve been me,” he whispered, shaking his head and turning away.


	3. Wakandan Sunsets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve visits Bucky in Wakanda for the first time.

Steve fidgeted uncomfortably as the jet approached a thick clump of trees, suddenly nervous about the upcoming weekend. He hadn't seen Bucky in... he couldn't actually remember exactly when he last saw him, but knew it had been way too long.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" He asked the pilot curiously, frowning; it looked like the jet was about to crash straight into the forest.

"Give it a second, Cap. Just watch." The pilot replied, a smirk appearing on his face.

An audible gasp was heard from Steve as the trees disappeared and the space ahead of the plane was filled with buildings and people walking around. He shook his head in awe and chuckled, already fascinated by Wakanda. The place was breathtakingly beautiful, bursting with life and energy as the sun shone down on it, casting shadows that made the place seem even more alive. They landed safely on a patch of empty land, and he noticed T'Challa walking towards him from one of the buildings nearby.

“Captain Rogers. It is an honour to see you again,” T’Challa shook his hand, nodding slowly.

“You too, T’Challa. It’s great to see you,” Steve couldn’t help but glance around, searching eagerly for Bucky amongst the large group of people surrounding them.

“Your friend awaits you,” the king smiled, sensing Steve’s nervousness. He gestured for him to follow and they began to walk towards a small building in the near distance.

As they approached, Bucky looked up and suddenly the world seemed a little bit brighter for him. He’d been enjoying his stay in Wakanda, but with everything that had happened recently, he needed something normal. He needed Steve.

“Buck!” Steve grinned wildly, pulling him in for a warm hug.

“How have you been?” Bucky replied, returning the smile.

“Not bad, not bad. More importantly, though, how have you been?”

“I’ve been okay. This place is amazing, Steve! How long are you staying?” Bucky asked with childish enthusiasm.

“Until tomorrow evening,”

“Perfect! I’ve gotta show you the Wakandan sunset tonight. You think pretty sunsets in America are nice, right? Wait ‘til you see the one here later on,” he bit his lip, eyes filled with pure excitement. 

“I can’t wait, Buck,” Steve pulled him in for a second, longer hug, holding onto him a bit tighter this time.

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly; Bucky showed him around, introducing him to the people he’d become close with as his ‘best pal Steve’. He met Shuri and was instantly blown away by the technology available to her and the things she had created. Steve had spent the whole afternoon in awe of his surroundings. As the evening gradually approached, Bucky pointed to an overhanging rock and told him that he would meet him there in half an hour. 

Steve found Bucky sitting alone on the rock, his legs dangling over the edge. He looked mesmerised by the scenery in front of him, and Steve realised why when he looked up: the sunset was even more incredible than he had imagined. Fiery yellows and oranges blended together below pinks and purples that melted into one, and the sun was brighter than he’d ever seen it in his life. It dipped lower in the sky until the shadows were twice their original length and a dusty amber light was cast across the horizon, giving the world a hazy, dreamy touch.

“Hey,” Steve breathed, sitting down next to his best friend.

“Hey,” Bucky turned and smiled at Steve, whose face had a golden glow in the sunlight.

A companiable silence filled the space between them for a while, and they were perfectly happy to just sit and watch the sun slowly sinking lower in the glowing sky. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Bucky asked eventually, a sleepy smile stretching across his stubbled face.

“It’s incredible. I’ve missed you, Buck.”

“I’ve missed you too, pal.”

The colours gradually faded away from the sky, replaced by stars, leaving the horizon filled with silhouettes. A warm breeze swirled through the air as the two friends sat back and watched night falling across Wakanda.


	4. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a panic attack and calls Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit goes to @MCUmnique on Twitter for the oneshot idea!

The blood pounded in his ears. His heart thudded in his chest. His hands shook. His feet tingled, a numbness spreading throughout his body. Panic closed around Tony’s throat, suffocating him as he struggled to take deep breaths. His vision blurred and he staggered towards the wall, clutching onto anything that would keep him upright.

“Mr. Stark, you appear to be having another panic attack.” F.R.I.D.A.Y stated bluntly.

“What do I do?” Tony responded, gagging as a wave of nausea hit him.

“Continue to take deep breaths, Sir. Would you like me to call someone? I have Mr. Parker on speed dial for you.”

“Peter? Uh, yeah, go for it, I guess,” he replied, forcing himself to think straight and keep his breaths as even as possible. He was surprised, perhaps a little confused, by F.R.I.D.A.Y’s first choice, but was willing to take any distraction available to him at this point.

Tony concentrated hard on the rhythm of the dialing tone that the phone made, and breathed a tiny sigh of relief when it crackled and he heard Peter’s small voice on the other line. 

“Kid,” he mumbled, struggling to breathe properly as another wave of panic hit him, even harder this time. Suddenly feeling dizzy and light-headed, he slid slowly down the wall and sat on the floor with his head in between his knees.

Peter knew instantly what was happening, and desperately racked his brains, trying to think of what to do to calm him down.

“Mr. Stark, you’re okay. I’m here. Just breathe, okay? You’re fine. I won’t go away. I’m not going anywhere,” he waited patiently for a signal from Tony, but was only met with more ragged breaths.

After hesitating for a few seconds, Peter decided on a distraction method.

“Hey, Mr. Stark? You know what I did today? I rescued a stray dog! It was sitting next to a bench tied up looking real sad and lonely so I decided to rescue it. I looked around for an owner for a while because obviously I didn’t just wanna steal some random guy’s pet dog but I couldn’t find anyone, so I took it to a shelter. It was a really cute dog, too. You’d have thought it was cute. Hey, why don’t you and Pepper get a dog?! I’ve always wanted one but Aunt May doesn’t want one because she doesn’t like animals that much, but I love them. I think I’d get a puppy. They’re adorable! It was kinda sad seeing that someone had just dumped their dog in the middle of a park, though. I don't know why anyone would treat an animal like that."

Silence came from both ends of the line as Peter realised Tony wasn’t breathing heavily anymore.

“Mr. Stark, are you okay?” Peter asked quietly after a minute or two.

“I’m okay now. Thanks, kid. You did great.”


	5. New York Train AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is on his way to a bar in New York to celebrate the opening of his art gallery and meets a man named Bucky in the train station, who’s going to a business meeting in the same area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit goes to @wlwvalkyrie on Twitter for the idea!  
> https://twitter.com/wlwvalkyrie/status/998937801994448896

Steve shivered, pulling his coat around him tighter as the bitter November breeze circled the train station, mercilessly attacking his exposed skin. He was on his way to a bar to celebrate the opening of his first ever art gallery; he’d only been living in New York for six months, but somehow everything had fallen perfectly into place for him recently. Absent-mindedly watching the endless stream of people getting on and off the trains, he checked his phone, which showed him that he still had another five minutes to kill before his arrived. He shifted uncomfortably on the cold, hard bench.

“Is this seat taken?” A voice asked from above him. Steve glanced up, almost taken aback by the appearance of the man standing before him; he had thick, dark brown hair, stubble and deep blue eyes.

“No, no,” he replied after a moment’s hesitation, suddenly becoming aware of his own body as the undeniably attractive man sat down next to him and stretched out his long legs.

“Cold, isn’t it?”

“Freezing. I’ve been here for twenty minutes and my entire body has gone numb,” Steve chuckled, rubbing his hands together in a pointless attempt to warm himself up.

“Well, according to the timetable, I should only be here for,” the man checked his watch, “another three minutes. So hopefully only my toes will go numb,” he grinned at Steve, stuffing his hands back into his pockets.

They sat in silence for the next few minutes until a train arrived, and they both stood up.

“Hey, are you getting this one too?” The man asked.

“Yeah!” Steve smiled, glad to have some company on his journey.

After finding two empty seats, they began to introduce themselves and get to know each other a little bit. Steve found out that the man’s name was James, but everyone called him Bucky, and that he was on his way to a business meeting in the same area that Steve was going to. He was the manager of a new branch of a company that had just opened up in New York, he ran marathons and he loved to read. Steve told him about his art gallery, and they spent the rest of the journey discussing their favourite books. 

“I’ve gotta get off here, but it was nice to meet you, Steve. Good luck with the gallery,” Bucky shook his hand, smiled and left.

Steve watched him leave the station from the window of the train and felt a wave of sadness wash over him as he realised that they’d probably never see each other again. He would’ve taken the plunge and asked for his number, but didn’t know which stop Bucky was getting off at and wasn’t willing to risk an awkward journey if he was rejected.

Warmth instantly hit him as he opened the door to the bar, and Steve was grateful to finally be inside. It was already busy and he was dragged into a conversation as soon as his coworkers noticed him. 

The rest of the night was an inseparable blur of shots, cocktails and drunken toasts, most of which Steve had already forgotten as he staggered through the door a few hours later and headed back to the train station. It was somehow even colder now and he shivered fiercely, wishing he’d brought a pair of gloves. He couldn’t stop thinking about Bucky and was kicking himself for not just taking the risk and asking for his number; it was all his drunken mind managed to focus on as he stumbled through the abandoned streets, muttering inanely to himself. Eventually, and somehow completely in one piece, Steve reached the station. He entered an empty carriage and sat down, resting his head against the cool window and closing his eyes as the train began to move. The window juddered violently, sending uncomfortable vibrations through his head, but he was too wasted to care.

“Steve?” A quiet voice came from in front of him, melting away into the dream he in the middle of.

He jolted awake as he felt someone touch his shoulder, and thought he was hallucinating when he saw Bucky standing in front of him.

“What are you doing here?” He slurred, patting the empty seat next to him.

“I’m going home. We went for a few drinks after the meeting,” Bucky explained, sitting down.

“That’s nice,” Steve smiled sleepily, giggling as he pointed finger guns at Bucky.

“You’re drunk.” 

“No, I’m Steve,” he snorted in amusement at his own joke, nudging Bucky playfully with his elbow.

“How was the party?” He asked, shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

“It was fun. You’re pretty, Bucky,” Steve mumbled, closing his eyes again.

“What?” Bucky frowned.

“I didn’t say anything,” he muttered, pressing his hands over his eyes.

“Yes, you did. What did you say?”

Steve hesitated for a few seconds, his sluggish, foggy mind trying to work out the best thing to say.

“Fine. I said that you’re pretty,” he sighed dramatically.

“You think?”

“I wouldn’t say it otherwise.”

“Thanks, Steve. That’s nice.”

“Hey, you’re blushing!” Steve remarked, giggling childishly as he opened his eyes and noticed patches of deep red growing on each of Bucky’s cheeks.

“You wanna know why?”

“Yeah?”

“I think you’re pretty too. I’m glad we ended up on the same train back. I felt pretty stupid getting off earlier on without asking for your number,” Bucky confessed, smiling sheepishly.

“Now’s your chance,” he slurred, turning to face him.

“Hey, Steve, can I have your number?”

“Of course you can, Bucky.”


	6. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision finally tells Wanda how he feels about her.

Vision slumped against the wall, studying Wanda carefully as she drifted around the kitchen. She was cooking – he had no idea what, but it smelt good – and he sighed inwardly as she pulled out her ponytail with ease, letting her long hair frame her face. She looked beautiful, and he wished he had the nerve to tell her, but the thought alone made him feel queasy.

“Hey, Vis, want to come and help me?” Wanda smiled, gesturing for him to take the wooden spoon she was holding. He smiled back and obliged, gently stirring whatever was in the pot. Pathetically, even his overactive mind failed to come up with something witty to say, so he stirred in silence, listening to Wanda’s mindless humming. It soothed him, and he felt safe in her presence.

“What are you making?” He finally asked, giving up on the idea of impressing her with a sharp comment.

“I’m making vegetable lasagne. You’re stirring the sauce,” she replied, effortlessly chopping peppers and onions. Everything she did seemed totally effortless to Vision, who again wracked his brains in an attempt to think of something funny to say. He wanted to make her laugh.

Minutes passed in complete silence – a companionable one, though – before Wanda told him that all she needed to do was put the lasagne in the oven, so he wasn’t needed anymore. Vision nodded and left, relieved to see that no one was in the dining room. He found a piece of paper and a pen, and sat down at the head of the table, deep in thought about what he was going to write.

Vision knew he had to tell Wanda how he felt, but he had no idea how - human emotions weren’t exactly his strong point. He tapped the pen on the table, hating himself for not being able to think of something smooth and romantic to say to her; he even momentarily considered going to Tony for help, but dismissed the idea within seconds after realising how ridiculed he would be. After ten unsuccessful minutes, he decided to just write down exactly how he felt, with no attempts at humour, which was surprisingly easy. The words somehow flowed out of him, and he was reasonably satisfied by the time he’d finished, before realising that this was the easy part – now he had to actually say it to Wanda.

Everyone in the house ate together, complimenting Wanda on her incredible cooking; Vision was secretly bursting with pride as they showered her with praise. As the meal came to a close, he suddenly realised what he was about to do. Fear overtook him and he forced himself to breathe, not wanting to draw any attention to himself at the table. He reveled in the realisation that just a few months ago he was barely capable of even liking a human being, yet here he was now, panicking over telling a girl about his feelings for her. The plates were cleared and soon the room was nearly empty.

“Wanda, would you mind staying behind f-for a m-moment please? If you don’t mind,” Vision stammered, wanting to crawl into a hole as his first sentence came out even worse than he’d imagined. So much for smooth and romantic.

“Sure. What’s up?” Wanda asked, frowning.

“Well, there’s just something I’d… something I’d like to say to you,” he replied, waiting until he knew everyone else was completely out of earshot. Unfolding the piece of paper that had been sitting in his back pocket, he cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

“Wanda Maximoff, I know there’s probably no chance that you feel the same way but I just wanted you to know that I… I have feelings for you. I never, ever thought I’d say that because a few months ago I had absolutely no feelings about anyone, not even in a… p-platonic way, and now, here I am, confessing m-my feelings for you. Sorry, I don’t know why I can’t talk properly. I’m just very nervous about this. Anyway, Wanda, I like… I like you a lot. I think you’re beautiful, funny, talented and a wonderful soul. Again, I know you probably don’t feel the same because why would you?” He laughed, shaking his head gently and gesturing to his body, “I thought it was worth a shot though.”

Silence filled the air between them, and Vision was unable to figure out what she was thinking. She looked confused, as though she was trying to work something out in her head. The anticipation was torture; he was surprised by his desperation to know if the feelings were reciprocated. 

With no warning, she took a step forward and put a hand on either side of Vision’s face. What he supposed could have been tension fizzled between them as she brushed her thumb along his cheekbone, her face completely soft and open. She looked vulnerable, which made him relax.

“Of course I feel the same way, Vis,” she smiled, leaning in to kiss him - something they'd both been secretly dreaming of for weeks.


	7. Rogers Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets fatally wounded in the middle of a fight with Thanos and his army.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm imagining this taking place around the time of Avengers 4, and in this oneshot everyone who disintegrated at the end of Infinity War is now safely back on Earth.

The fight had been going on for what seemed to Tony like hours, but they were getting nowhere. Thanos and his army were too strong, and they were never going to win – it was inevitable. They didn’t give up, though, never losing hope and not even resting for a moment, even as they became tired, their muscles aching and bodies filled with adrenaline. Tony knew that if he hesitated for even a second, they would be onto him. There was nothing he could do except ignore the heavy fatigue and continue to fight for his life.

A piercing scream came from behind him and Tony turned, his blood running cold when he saw Steve writhing in pain on the ground. There was a hole in his stomach where he’d been stabbed, and he didn’t look like he was going to make it.

“Steve!” Tony yelled, momentarily forgetting about the fight.

Steve was completely pale and unable to speak properly; the searing pain had rendered him speechless and all he could do was gasp helplessly. He clenched his fists and his jaw as he fought to stay conscious, but he felt himself being pulled under.

“Cap? Stay with me buddy. Stay with me. Please. I need you,” Tony begged, grabbing his hand. He rocked back and forth, holding Steve’s cold hand between his. He sensed somebody sitting down next to him, and when he opened his eyes he saw that it was Bucky, whose eyes were filled with a mixture of fear and sadness.

“He’s not going to make it, is he?” He asked quietly, staring past Tony into the distance.

“I don’t know.” Tony replied, shaking his head.

“He’s all I’ve got,” Bucky’s voice cracked as he spoke, and he took Steve’s other hand. They sat in silence, blocking out the sounds of the fight that continued around them. The others were so engrossed they hadn’t even noticed that he was down.

Steve regained consciousness momentarily and opened his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he slurred, feeling drowsy all of a sudden. He knew he was going to die here.

“What for?” Tony asked, frowning.

“For letting you guys down. I love,” he gritted his teeth as another wave of white-hot pain hit him, “you both. Tony, I’m sorry for everything that… everything that happened,” Steve mumbled, closing his eyes again slowly.

“Steve? No. No! Don’t go! Don’t go because you’re all I’ve got!” Bucky began to sob, his raw cries burning his throat and his tears stinging the cuts on his face.

“I’m sorry,” Steve whispered, his head slumping to one side and his hands becoming heavy.

“Is he gone?” Bucky asked after a few seconds. He wasn’t usually one to show emotion but now he just let the shock and sadness and guilt wash over him, crying until he had no more tears left. Tony just stared blankly at Steve’s limp, lifeless body; he wanted to give up right here and lie down next to his friend until death came for him too. He was completely numb. 

“I’m sorry, Steve. I let you down, back when we fought. You’ve always been my friend, and you always will be,” Tony mumbled, closing his eyes as they filled with tears.

“What are we… gonna do with his body?” Bucky winced as he spoke; his throat was dry and he felt like he was about to pass out.

“Take him home. We have to bury him. He deserves a proper send-off.”


End file.
